


Boxes to Move

by bruceandthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bruce is a sassy tease, Bruce/Thor - Freeform, But mostly they just love eachother, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I hope they get a dog, Light Bondage, M/M, Moving In Together, NSFW, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, They are married, Thor is Thirsty for Bruce and Hulk, Top!Thor, Two dudes in love, bottom!bruce, gays, shameless smut and fluff, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: ThorBruce fluff with some smut thanksSub!Bruce and Dom!Thor, usually I'm all about Banner topping but Bruce is so cute I love it, also Thor is a king and a god sooo, Dom!Thoralso marvel is a coward there is no way Thor has lived a thousand years or whatever and never thought sucking dick wasn't gonna be a good idea. like you don't live that long and only try one thing. come on.  Thor is bi afalso this is trash lol





	Boxes to Move

They wouldn't have forever. Thor knew that. He accepted that. While that sometimes made him sad, it also made him appreciate moments. Moments like this, with Bruce swaying his hips to a song on the radio as they moved boxes into their new apartment. Moments like this, made the time they had together even more special. 

Thor had his hair up in a bun as they moved boxes from the moving van. Bruce was shirtless (having hulked out to help carry the heavy stuff even though Thor said he had it) with a pair of x large joggers he wore tight around his waist. As he moved to the music the pants slide down just a little, showing off just a little bit of Bruce's pelvic. 

Bruce however was obvious to this as he bent over to pick a box label kitchen to the kitchen. Thor followed behind him with a lump in his throat. When Thor wrapped his arms around his husbands waist, Bruce smiled up at him. 

“So I'm thinking plates in the cabinet by the fridge and silverware under it. Then cups can go there by the plug and we can put the coffee pot on the counter.” 

Thor thought it was so cute when Bruce planned things and he nodded his head in agreement. When Bruce went to grab the box though, Thor let out a groan and gripped his waist. 

“Honey, why don't we start with the bedroom? We can get the bed all set up and the bedside tables.” Thor kissed Bruce's neck as he said this and he let out a small moan before turning around. 

Thor took this as permission to give Bruce and kiss, but his lips instead hit Bruce's finger. 

“Come on, Thor. We are having guest tomorrow night. We need to get all the stuff down here done. It's just the kitchen and putting things on bookshelves. I'll do the kitchen and you do shelves, and after that we can do whatever you want.” Bruce said. 

Thor pouted just a little, making Bruce laugh and kiss his cheek. 

“For me?” Bruce asked while touching Thor's face. 

Thor covered Bruce's hand with his own and sighed just a little. 

“For you my love, I would capture the stars. A bookshelf can't be much harder than that.” 

Bruce shook his head with a smile, giving Thor a quick kiss before he sends him off to work. Thor starts to open boxes and put things away but he can't help looking over at Banner. He was in the kitchen putting plates away. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but he was shirtless and those damn joggers left nothing to the imagination. He thought he might faint when he saw them on Hulk, but this was worse. He knew Bruce didn't know and wasn't doing it on purpose. Somehow that turned Thor on even more. 

A song came on and Bruce's face lits up. He turned the sound up a little as a funky blues sounding song came on. The beat was low and made you wanna tape your foot. Or is Bruce's case, move your hips. Maybe he was doing it in purpose, to torture Thor. Thor could almost believe it. 

The thing about Bruce was, he wasn't a good dancer at all. He was clumsy and a little (or a lot) awkward. But he could feel the way the beat worked, and his hips seemed to always be timed to the beat. He hummed along to the song as it progressed, moving his body and putting silverware in the drawers. He looked up to check in on Thor's progress and noticed him staring. 

“Get back to work!” Bruce said between laughs, throwing some bubble wrap at Thor. 

“Stop being sexy!” Thor huffed back, reluctantly turning back to his work.

After about twenty minutes, Bruce was done and breaking down boxes. Once everything was broken down, Bruce fell back on the couch. Thor had another box to do and he worked quickly. He just wanted to get his husband upstairs and in a shower with him. As he finished the books he turned to Bruce. 

“My love, do you think you could go upstairs and get some of the shower stuff unpacked.” Thor asked, turning to his husband. 

Bruce nodded and went upstairs. The bathroom only had two boxes and it was easy to get everything unpacked by the time Thor was up. He brought the radio with him and plugged it into the wall before turning it down a little low. Soft pop echoed on the walls and Thor pulled his shirt over his head. Bruce licked his lips as Thor got the water ready.

The apartment they lived in was designed by them when the building was built, so everything was perfectly fit for them. The shower was 8ft tall and the water came from the ceiling. Thor loved this feature, as it reminded him of how he use to bath in the rain on Asgard. Bruce also loved it, as it was big enough to fit if he hulked out inside and the rain effect always seem to calm him. Perfect for Thor and Bruce. 

As the hot water came down, Thor undress completely. Once he has finished he made a point of untying Bruce's pants. Bruce smirked at him as they fell, revealing he wasn't wearing boxers underneath them. Thor groaned. 

“You are a tease.” Thor stated as he pulled his husband into the shower. 

“What? It's comfy.” Bruce defended. 

“Just like how it's comfy to walk around with no shirt?” 

“You do that too idiot.” Bruce gave Thor a quick kiss before reaching for the shampoo. 

Thor pulled his hair out if its bun and turned so Bruce could shampoo him. They rarely shampoo themselves anymore, as they almost always take showers together. After a quick shampoo for Bruce, Thor conditions his hair (he likes doing that himself) and starts to grab the soap. 

“I got it.” Bruce says before rubbing the bar of soap on a sponge

Thor again turns as Bruce cleans his back. He relaxes at the touch, letting a sigh fall from his mouth. Bruce rubs his shoulders and up his neck before moving down his back. He then covers his hand in soap and slides it between Thor’s cheeks. Thor lets out a small yelp and Bruce does this, but it's over quickly and Bruce rinses his hands. 

“Turn.” Bruce says. 

Thor obeys and turns around. He looks down at his partner as he touches his face. Bruce leans into his palm before rubbing the sponge over his chest. The soap was bubbly and smelled of vanilla. Bruce liked vanilla immensely as when he smelled it on Thor it made his head spin. He moved down his chest slowly before he squeezed the sponge to get some soap on his hands. His hand moves below his waist as he cleans. 

Thor's mind moves quickly when he feels Bruce's hand on him. First was that while it turned him on, soap shouldn't stay on your dick long. Second was that he desperately needed more. Bruce moved his hand to reach Thor's balls and Thor let out a soft moan.

“Needy.” Bruce chuckled. 

Thor wanted so bad to pin him to the wall and make him pay for his words but his hands were off before he knew it. Bruce started to clean himself while Thor blinked a few times. Once he got his composure back, Bruce was already rinsing the soap from his own body. Thor almost didn't wanna leave the warm shower. Almost. 

As Bruce wrapped a towel around his waist, Thor wrapped his head in one. The mirror was steamed up and when Thor opened the door, it poured out. Bruce had already put his clothes away and he pulled them out. Thor however had different plans. 

“My love, you did say whatever I want..” Thor trailed off as he started pulling on Bruce's towel. 

“What exactly do you want then?” Bruce wrapped his arms around the gods shoulders and he picked him up. 

“I'd like to put this new bed to use if you don't mind. I bet you I'll break it.” Thor sounded like he was bragging over his ability to break stuff as Bruce was tossed onto the bed. 

“It's pretty strong metal babe. Tony made it remember?” Bruce reminded as Thor took off his towels. 

“Oh Banner. If you think for a second I'm not gonna fuck you as hard as I can, you have very much misjudge me.” Thor kissed up Bruce's neck, making him moan. 

Bruce grabbed onto Thor's arm as he moved down his body with his lips. Bruce moved his body to meet his kisses, his hips starting to buck on Thor's stomach. Thor pressed his hips down with his hand and Bruce whines. 

“Patients beautiful. I'll get there.” Thor shushed his lover. 

“Get there faster.” Bruce groaned out, then whined again when Thor placed his thigh in between his legs. 

He couldn't move, so the only friction he was getting was when Thor moved, which he did. Slowly. 

“God, please.” Bruce gripped Thor's arm even harder, and Thor chuckled. 

“Well, sense you asked so nice.” Thor moved his hand, letting Bruce move on him freely while Thor kissed all over his chest.

Bruce bucked his hips on Thor's leg, letting his hands explore Thor. Thor quickly noticed this and pulled Bruce's hands above his head.

“Don't move those hands love, or I'll bind them up.” Thor was cheery when he mentioned restraining Bruce and another long moan left his mouth. 

As Thor made his way down Bruce's chest, he left little marks as he went. Every bite and suck made Bruce's cock ache, and he moved even more on Thor. As Thor's mouth come up to Bruce's waist he moved his leg. Bruce's made a mix of a moan and a pout, making Thor laugh again. 

As Thor kissed Bruce's pelvic, his hand moves up to focus on Bruce's dick. Bruce bucks up into his hand the friction he needs finally happening. The hand doesn't stay long, and soon a hot tongue licks up his shaft. Without thinking, Bruce reaches for Thor's head and grips his hair. Thor looks up at him and Bruce's eyes widened. 

“It was an accident!” Bruce protests but Thor is already grabbing a belt. 

“Hands.” Thor held the belt out and Bruce sighed. 

Thor wrapped the belt loop around his husbands hands, tightening then so they squeezed his wrists ever so slightly. Then he pushed him back on the bed. Bruce's hand hit the pillows as Thor went back to sucking him off. 

Thor's mouth moved up and down on Bruce's dick, making him moan loudly and pull at his restrains. Thor loved seeing him like this, unwinding in his hands and he pleased him. Soon Bruce was thrusting into this mouth. Thor moved off his dick before Bruce could cum and he sighed dramatically. 

“Just getting lube. Which box is it in again?” Thor looked at the small stack of boxes and Bruce squirmed in bed. 

“Um, the one on top of T clothes.” Bruce's breath was heavy as he explained. 

Thor picked up the box and opened it with ease. The box wasn't huge but he dug into it anyways. 

“I'm not seeing it babe.” Thor said, smirking at Bruce. 

“Thor please, please I'm begging.”

Thor laughed again before digging around some more.

“Ah!” he pulled it out, “here it is! I wonder if it's expired-” 

“Thor dear god please.” Bruce was panting in bed, his neck veins turning green. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming.” Thor jogged over to the bed, making the green do down. 

Thor squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, before sliding one into Bruce's ass. A soft oh came out of Bruce's mouth and Thor began to pump his finger. Next he added a second, trying to stretch Bruce out slowly. Bruce's eyes were closed his head pressing into the mattress. Thor moved onto his elbows, shifting his fingers inside. When Bruce tried to thrust forward he felt a hot wet mouth on his dick. 

“Thor.” Bruce moaned his name loudly, making Thor dick twitch.

He added another finger, stretching Bruce a little more. As Thor's mouth popped off Bruce's head, he had already lubed up his cock for Bruce. 

“On your knees love.” Thor slapped Bruce's ass and he yelped before moving as he was told. 

This was Bruce's favorite way to be fucked. He loved having his hands bound in front of him while Thor fucked into his ass. While Thor loved to be ridden, he also enjoyed this position. He could use Bruce's hips to fuck him ever harder and he loved tugging on Bruce's curls. With Bruce on his knees with his cute ass in Thor's face, he couldn't care less about the position. He just needed to fuck this man. 

“Before I fuck your brains out, I thought I'd tell you, you aren't aloud to touch your dick.” Thor kissed Bruce's back once as Bruce groaned. 

“That's barely fair.” Bruce complained. 

Thor took this as permission to slide into Bruce. Bruce groaned again, gripping the sheets with his bound hands. Thor pulled out almost all the way before slamming down inside again. 

“Do you think you can't come by me just fucking you love?” Thor asked as he started to keep a steady pace. 

“N-not at all, I j-just know you’re gonna have to hit my-oh god right there!” 

“Hit right there baby?” Thor asked, fucking into him just the way Bruce likes 

Thor thrusted into the same spot, making Bruce shove his head in a pillow. He slams his hips into Bruce getting faster as he did. 

Thor was a good person though, and as he reached around to stroke Bruce off, Bruce let out a little cry. Once his hand was stroking him, Bruce bucked into it. As he pumped him he kisses Bruce's back, still holding onto his hip to fuck into him. 

“Please, Please, Please.” 

Whenever Bruce said please three times it meant he was close. It was something Thor found endearing and so fucking hot. Thor never let up on fucking into him making Bruce say his name over and over as he came into his hand. 

Thor fucked into Bruce as Bruce came, making the high last longer before Thor himself came inside. Out of breath and suddenly very tired from moving all day Bruce fell onto bed, wincing at the sudden emptiness. Thor who was tired but not as bad as Bruce took the time to clean himself and Bruce up before snuggling into bed with him. Thor undid his binds, kissing the marks now present on his wrists. Bruce snuggled into Thor's neck, getting comfy 

“Tomorrow we unpack everything else.” Bruce said between a yawn. 

“Or we could just stay in bed all day and make love again?” Thor shrugged and Bruce shook his head with a laugh. 

“Maybe you'll actually break the bed this time.” 

“Bruce Banner, you are on for eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos will literally make me bust a nut (just like Thor and Bruce) 
> 
> I hope this is actually how gay sex works cause like ???? I'm a girl and a lesbian I have 0 clue 
> 
> Also Archives eats works this mother fucker was 7 pages long on docs soooo???
> 
> Hope you enjoy this tho 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr maybe? @bruceandthor


End file.
